I'm Sitting on a Ladybug
by Katie Nadine
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Title came because I wrote these while on my Pillow Pet Ladybug. Please R&R, No Flames. Ranger's Apprentice


**A/N: Hiya!**

_The Rules:_

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

NOTE: "Drabble" is used in the sense of a short story, not an actual 100-words strictly or anything like that.

* * *

><p>1. Battlefield (4:02) Jordin Sparks<p>

Will glared at the wall. He was mad. He was angry. Why? He didn't know. One moment he and Alyss were talking over what he would wear at their wedding and now, he stood there staring at nothing. His insides boiled and he wished he could just take his bow and shoot an arrow at her. Maybe not a death blow but...he stood by his choice. He wanted his ranger's cloak around him, not some stupid fancy tuxedo. Why was Alyss making sush a wacked-up job about this? After all it was just their wedding day, were she'd be marrying Will and pretty much setting her future down before her so she couldn't go back and change it. Its not like she could go back and change it and all. After they were married, it was done. And why did it matter what he wore or that everything needed to be perfect? ... Oh wait

"I need coffee..." He muttered.

A/N: That sucked. :X

2. If It's Love (3:59) Train

Horace sighed as he listened to Halt drone on and on about how life was now that he was married. Will was bored to and Horace blinked as he fiddled with the box in his pocket, which inside held a ring. One that he was planning to use tonight when he talked to Cassandra. It'd been almost a year since he and Horace started seeing each other and he decided to proprose tonight. So, he politley excused himself and left the room, tapping on the women in questions''s shoulder as he passed.

Once in the royal garden he turned and saw Cassie standing there. He didn't waste any time. "Cassandra. I love you and I'm sick and tired of hearing everyone tell me how horrible my life will be as king if I become king so will you marry me?" He smilled. "Please?"

Her laugh was enough of an answer for him.

3. Best Day (4:06) Taylor Swift

Jenny sighed, looking back on her life. She tried to dig deep into those memories of her mother.

She was five, and her and her mother were at the harvest festival. She glanced around nervously, searching for her mother. She heard her laugh and ran, running past the pumpkins and into her arms as she hugged her legs.

Her mother had always been there for her, through the ups and downs. Including when her best friend had moved. Jenny had been mortified, crying her eyes out more and more and more. But her mother had been there for her and they had rode their horses out into a town were they bought ingridients for pies. So they arrived home and made the pies, were her mother rolled the dough nine times.

"Eight to make it flaky. Once more for love." Her voice was gentle and she leaned down to kiss Jenny's head. These were the moments she missed the m ost. The ones with her mother. Especiall when they were cooking.

Now, on her wedding day, Jenny wanted nothing more then for her mother to be with her.

4. Long Live (5:17) Taylor Swift

Halt blinked. He wouldn't cry. No, if anything, he wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry. Sure this is Will's ceromoney and he wouldn't have an apprentice anymore but wasn't he Halt, the greatest Ranger? What would happen to him if he cried here and now? Crowley'd never let it down. So instead Halt sought to remember all those memories. All the memories of when he and Will had fought enemies alongside of each other, protecting their kingdom and their friends. He remembered all those times on all those quests when he'd tell Will to practice and see the results later, and man falling from his horse as the attacker fled from the sharp arrows. He rememberd and he felt something that was a feeling he'd felt before: Pride. And he promised that he'd always remember that look on Will's face as he got his Silver oak leaf. He'd remember it forever. And he hoped Will would remember him, standing there looking as proud as he could be. He hoped that Will would tell his children about the great Halt, the grizzly old ranger who was sharp as his arrows but as proud a...something. HAlt stood there and decided that right here and right now was his oroudest moment ever. Because Will was like a son to him and whats greater then a father's pride for his son? Nothing. Nothing at all.

5. Dynamite (3:23) Taio Cruz

Gilan looked around, annoyed, shocked and utterley confused. "Will..." He muttered to the younger ranger next to him.

"Happy Birthday Gil!" He replied. As far as Gilan could tell, they were at some kind of bar...but the floor was cleared and in its place was tiles that blinked different colours. A dance floor! Gilan rushed past his friends and onto the floor, dancing in time to the music, hands in the air and singing the song.

Behind him, Will, Horace and Halt stood there, confused and bewildered. "Nice plan..." Horace smireked to Will, who stood, mouth gaping.

"I...I thought he'd think it was over-rated or weird or something..."He muttered, shaking his head. "Gilan, Gilan, Gilan..." Will couldn't help but smile at his friend dancing.

A/N NO IDEA WERE THIS CAME FROM!

6. We Go Together (2:59) The people from Grease

"Oh no, Will please don't play me a song on your lute!" Alyss protested, grinning as she tried to put the instiment away.

"ITS a MANDOLA!" Will protested, strum,ing a few bars to the song. Alyss couldn't help but smile as Will played and sand about howperfect two people go together. Of course Alyss had heard it before and she laughed as he forgot the words and sang nonsense letters. "We go together, like bread and stuff you eat on a sandwich!" Alyss couldn't tell if he did it purposfully but just to get him to stop singing, she leaned in nd kissed him gently.

"Please stop." She asked gently and Will smiled too.

"Since you asked nicely."

7. The Only Exception (4:30) Paramore

Pauline couldn't help but look over at her new husband, who was talking to Gilan and Will, no doubt being teased. She smiled a bit at herself, but shook her head. /What happened to your promise?/ She asked herself, remembering how when she was little she swore never to marry or love anyone. That all had changed once she met Halt. She instantley loved him and decided that he would be an exception. The only one. It'd be tough, she knew but she loved Ha;t. She loved him and knew he loved Her so it'd work. She'd make sure. To Hell with her promise. So what if i didn't work and she ended up with an arrow through her head? It was worth it for now and she'd loe him and figured that he always would love her.

That night as Halt led her into the garden, Pauline leaned in to kiss him. As they broke apart, she rested her forehead on his and breathed: "Your the only exception."

Halt blinked at her. "What?" She simply giggled and shook her head. Halt shrugged. Whatever. They were both in the happiest place ever right now.

8. Single Ladies (3:13) Beyonce

Jenny smiled at her friend. "Hey Alyss! Come dance! Its for all those girls out there who aren'nt married. We get our own dance!" She smiled at her friend but Alyss shook her head.

"Can't, Jen. Sorry!" She smiled to herself but JEnny sighed.

"C'mon Alyss!" Cassandra urged her friend, grabbing her hand to dance with the others.

once again, Alyss shook her head. "I...I can't, guys!" She smiled and her two friends were rather confused as to why.

Jenny was the first voice the thoughts. "Alyss, whats up? Why won't you come dance with us? Is something up? Something srong?" Her old wardmate smiled and shook her head.

"No. Its just that Will proposed and I said yes."

A/N Aww, happy ending :)

9. Drops of Jupiter (4:19) Train

It had been about a month since he'd seen her last. She'd dissapeared on some couruor mission and Will had been left worried and nervous for her return. So on the bright June day, he was the happiest person eveer. Because his love of his life was back and he rushed up to her. She looked gourgeous. Her long blond hair was braided and speckled with rain. Her eyes were smiling as she leaped off her horse and into Will's arms. together, they walked and walked until they came up to a lake and sat. There, Will questioned her over and over and she retold her adventours for him as he listened intentley. Of course, his mind was somewere else, thinking of how he was so glad she was safe and of how she was so pretty and he was most content, sitting here with her head against his chest and her smooth voice telling of her adventures. So he gathered his courage.

"Alyss, will you marry me?" He asked her. She looked up and kissed him.

"I thought you'd never ask me." She replied before continuing on with her story as if nothing had happened. But she was delighted.

10. I Gotta Feeling (4:49) Black Eyed Peas

"Hey Halt?"  
>"What Gilan?"<br>"I gotta feeling."

His former mentor turned torward him. "What?" He asked and Gilan smiled.

"You know...I gotta feeling. Something good is going to happen tonight." Halt rolled his eyes.

"Yep. I bet it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm marrying the women I love, now does it?" The Ranger sighed, shaking his head, but Gilan ignored it and continueed on.

"Nope. Stop being so self centered, Halt. It has nothing to do with you." He was happy and bounced from foot to foot, waiting for the stupid weddin ceromoney to be over.

-  
>Now it was the reception and there was music playing and Gilan was nervous. Because something was going to happen. And then it did. He knew he had to dance with her, but it hit him just them how gourgeous Jenny really looked in her dress.<p>

"Jen, may I have this dance?" He asked her. Her smile wasa enough and he led her out onto the floor as they danced the dance they had practiced and were simply joyfully happy together. So Gilan didn't knwo what led him on, but he leaned in and kissed Jenyn. And kept dancing. And he was so happy.

After the wedding, he went up to Halt and said: "Told Ya."


End file.
